


Frozen Soul

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Absent Parents, Abusive Parents, Action, Action & Romance, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Brief transphobia, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: Early years of Victor with the love of his life Nora.
Relationships: Nora Fries & Victor Fries, Nora Fries/Victor Fries





	Frozen Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt that Mr. Freeze not only needed an update but could stand to have his & Nora's story be pushed further. This idea has been in the back of my mind for years and I finally decided to finish it. One day I hope to make it into a full fledged comic book.

This story begins where most end. In a setting so dismal and yet peaceful. In a place where we will all find ourselves in soon enough. However, today was an especially dreary day. The rain fell like relentless streams of tears, pelting the umbrellas of the people gathered here. It was as if the whole world was mourning over the loss. And on this day you would find a young girl with glasses, standing by a cold figure seething with anger. Anger that the love of his life has left him with nothing more than beautiful memories, and a freakish daughter. This so called “father figure” despised his only daughter. Why you might ask? For the simple fact that she resembled what he had lost, and because he had wanted a son. 

Months have gone by and she missed her mother dearly. Any and all attempts to find affection in her father were thwarted or simply ignored. To her it had felt as if she had lost both parents that day.  
One stormy night she heard raised voices from her father’s office. She gingerly cracked the door to peer inside. Her father and his guest were drunk sitting in a cloud of their own smoke. 

“I’ve always wanted a son.”  
“What’s wrong with Victoria? You should be happy you still have her.”  
“Why? She looks like the spitting image of her!”  
“If she bothers you so much, why not send her off to a boarding school?”  
“I just might.” 

Victoria quietly gasped and ran back towards her room in despair. Her mind reeled from her father’s words. “I’ve always wanted a son.” What was she to make of that? And boarding school, is she to be sent away? Maybe it would be a reprieve from dealing with her cold father? She had at least hoped so. These thoughts circled around and around in her head, causing her to grow rather tired. Before her eyes closed for the last time that night, a thought determined to stay in her mind’s eye. Perhaps if she were to be the boy her father had wanted, she could gain her father’s love back? 

What once were mainly attempts to gain any sort of attention or respect from her father, quickly became her sole purpose. There was a new found vigor and confidence with the new façade. Not only did her father scorn her less, but there was a sort of renowned freedom in becoming a boy. She decided to get drunk from it, to try to consume it all. Her obsession was no longer a mere thought but now fully alive. From then on Victoria had died and Victor was born.

The absence of his mother had cut deeply. No longer was he naive enough to believe that immortality was achievable. However one December morning he discovered his pet squirrel whom, he was secretly feeding for months now, had perished. The creature froze and the harshness of death had yet to touch it. He had not fathomed that death could ever look so beautiful. He was saddened that his pet was no more, but he was also intrigued by it all. There really was beauty in death. 

\--- Five Years Later --- 

Experiments to freeze more sickly animals had overcome his thoughts as of late, and he had not noticed his father’s watchful eye. One day his father had caught him freezing a live cat and called upon him to cease his vile experiments. That evening as he climbed the stairs to his room, he discovered his belongings stored away and clothes placed in a suitcase. The dreaded day had come after all. His father was sending him away. Were his attempts at winning his father’s affection all for naught? Or was it just his fascination of death that had scared him? These thoughts plagued him on his journey towards what would be his new home. For the foreseeable future. 

Boarding school was exactly how he had imagined it. There was nothing but loud children who pretended to care about their own education. He was used to the idea of being shunned and ignored, but now having caught the attention of brutes waiting to bully him, had left him at an impasse. He had expected the ignorance, but he had not foreseen the possibility that his transition would cause such a negative impact on others. They tormented him for years, it was a wonder how he did not break under the pressure. He threw himself into his research, and it rewarded him with a scholarship to a college right in Gotham. 

Grade school years, which had felt endless at the time, finally passed. And now a slight glimmer of hope, that perhaps now people would focus more on education rather than trifle bullying. But as victor soon found out, college was almost as bleak. Fortunately most just ignored him and left him to his own devices. This is just what he needed to focus on his cryogenics research. Although just as any other human, in the dark hours of the night he wished he had someone to share his research with. Someone he could laugh and smile with, someone he could call a friend. Someone he dared to hope that he could love.  
His early years of college consisted of boring lecture classes, late nights spent researching, and never ending perpetual loneliness. A lesser man would’ve been crippled by the depression, but his soul focus on his research helped him through. Not to mention at this point he was very much used to being alone. 

\----Present Day-----

“To think I could ever love, and to believe that my life was changing for the better. What a fool I am, of course my hopes and dreams would be stripped from me.”  
A man in a frozen cell specifically designed for him, caresses a snow globe of his late wife. This piece he had crafted a long time ago, almost a life time ago. Back when he was a mere young lad, and madly in love.  
“Oh Nora, I wish you were here with me now.”  
He turns the knob on the bottom and listens to her favorite tune play whilst she spins, sending him back to when he first met her. 

\---Past---

Senior year of college, his research was almost complete, and the science fair was almost upon him. His chance to show the recruiters his hard work was so close. This was his chance of getting an internship straight out of college. One night he took a break from his research, he wasn’t making any headway anyway. Frustration drove him to take a stroll, and he found himself blocks away at the local park. He found the nice winter air so refreshing and so peaceful. A sound of scraping ice dragged him from his thoughts. 

His curiosity got the better of him and he felt a pull towards the nearby frozen lake. And there she was, the most beautiful creature he’s ever laid eyes on. A beautiful angel elegantly danced on the ice. She moved gracefully, as if she didn’t have a worry in the world. As if she’d never experienced an ounce of evil to darken her soul. Victor was simply awestruck and instantly smitten. Never before had he found beauty in life.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will go up early on my patreon first. To learn more about my patreon check out my links on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CAPTAINofdaSHIP) or [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/captainooftheship)


End file.
